<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Semillas by StillAlive_lb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196225">Semillas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillAlive_lb/pseuds/StillAlive_lb'>StillAlive_lb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Días | Fictober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Español | Spanish, Fictober 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillAlive_lb/pseuds/StillAlive_lb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que lo que siembras en la vida con los años da frutos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Días | Fictober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Semillas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dicen que lo que siembras en la vida con los años da frutos.</p>
<p>Youngbae siempre estuvo para Jiyong, desde que iniciaron limpiando pisos en YG hasta el momento en que llenaban los Domos en Japón.<br/>Probablemente era la persona que más fe tenía en su amigo, sabía que llegaría lejos y si podía estar a su lado sería mucho mejor.</p>
<p>Dong había sido aquel hombro en el cual podía llorar y descansar, su confidente y su mejor amigo. Lo había visto crecer y convertirse en G-Dragon, la estrella.</p>
<p>La estrella que al abandonar el escenario volvía a ser Jiyong, sus sonrisas guardaban la misma dulzura, sus abrazos seguían siendo reconfortantes.</p>
<p>Sí, Youngbae sembró semillas de amistad en el corazón de Jiyong que florecieron como amor.<br/>Sin pensarlo ni planearlo cada abrazo duraba un poco más, dormían juntos aún cuando cada uno tenía su habitación propia, conocían lo que pensaban sin siquiera hablarlo.</p>
<p>Su conexión se volvió tan fuerte que era imposible que terminara de otra manera. Se volvieron pareja, eran el soporte del otro y lo serían por mucho tiempo más.</p>
<p>Youngbae sembró una pequeña semilla en el corazón de Jiyong que como fruto dió el amor más puro que podía existir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>